A traditional watch is usually formed by attaching a watch strap to a watch head. The watch head includes components such as watch case, watch movement, front glass cover, and bottom cover plate, etc. The front glass cover and the bottom cover plate are firmly coupled with the upper and lower sides of the watch case respectively by waterproof gaskets so as to pack the watch case into a sealed cavity. The watch movement is provided inside this sealed cavity. In the current smart wearing industry (especially smart watch), requirement of functions of smart wearing is getting higher and higher. For example, there is a need to add communication components such as microphone in a smart watch. However, a microphone requires basic communication with the outside through a communication aperture; otherwise the quality of communication cannot be ensured. Existing smart watches have great insufficiency, such as coarse design processing, lack of waterproof capacity, and low waterproof capacity. A smart watch is basically waterproof during everyday water-contacting activities (such as washing hands, taking a bath, etc.). However, it can only reach a waterproof rating of IPX8. Since the smart watch cannot reach a high waterproof rating, a user needs to take off the watch during deep water activities such as diving. This is rather troublesome, and the watch may be lost. If not, short circuit and damage of the watch may occur if water gets into the watch, and its original function cannot be achieved.